Trust
by maddster08
Summary: This is kinda blotchy but here ya go. PearlnetBomb Day2 Trust/Sacrifice First chapter takes place after the war. 2nd chapter takes place after Rose dies.
1. Chapter 1

SACRIFICE/TRUST

Part two of my Pearlnet Bomb series. I sort of just jumped around on the timeline, but each story in this bomb is a part of the same story. Enjoy! Rate!

Pearl P.O.V.

The war was over. Garnet, Rose and I were the only survivors. Rose went out to the battle zone every morning to find abandoned gems. She cared so much about everything on the planet Earth, including Homeworld gems. Anyways, Garnet and I were left alone at our Base. Since the war, we have grown much closer than I imagined we would. Normally, I would latch onto Rose, whom I was deeply in love with. But Garnet was warmer, more understanding, and she would give me so much love I never thought I could receive.

Garnet would be training in her room. I'd come in, sometimes train with her, or watch until she was done. She would phase off all of her sweat in one motion. Her muscles looked small, but when she flexed them, they were huge.

"Hey Pearl" she spoke with an exhausted sigh.

"What? You're not excited to see me?" I asked teasingly as I grabbed her throbbing arm. Her arm was my safe spot.

"You know I always love spending time with you." Garnet said as she sat against the wall. I kneeled down in front of her and she pulled me into her lap.

Garnet had changed a lot lately. She didn't look like a fusion anymore. She had a square, black afro and a magenta and black uniform. She had rounded shades that protected her 3 beautiful eyes. I missed seeing them regularly, but sometimes she would let me take them off. She trusted me with her, she told me about her internal struggles. We were sort of the same. We both were trying to feel like our own individual. We spent hours sitting together. We would laugh and cry and just enjoy each other's' presence. Until Rose returned and I went back to my duties of being her loyal Pearl. That's when Garnet would disappear.

GARNET P.O.V.

She's killing me…


	2. Chapter 2

Garnet P.O.V.

I've seen all of my friends get hurt so many times. Some of these premonitions have come true, and some haven't. Rose was no exception. I saw her give up her life for Steven. I saw him grow up to be better than his Mother. Rose confided with me, and I lead her towards her decision. In the months of her pregnancy, she taught me how to be a leader in her place. She told me all of her plans and missions I must complete alone. The closer we got to her due date, the more horrible visions I saw. Pearl breaking her gem, and amethyst running away. There were possible futures where Greg and I were the only ones taking care of Steven. I'd spend my time looking at possible futures, and crying in result. I became distant from everyone, including my dear Pearl. I became stoic. My uniform became darker and sharper. The former zig zag on my chest was now shaped to mimic the outline of a star that Rose had chosen as the symbol for 'Team Steven'. I was a strong force to be reckoned with, and I was finally ready for this moment.

Pearl tried all she could to change Rose's mind, but there were no possible futures where she could. I tried to comfort the two as much as possible, but they were equally as upset at me as they were with Rose. They would yell at me, "You knew about this! You helped Rose come to this decision didn't you?" They would fight, disappear for a couple days, come back, and repeat. Our relationships were broken, but I needed to keep them, I don't want to be alone.

Rose is now gone. She disappeared in a flash of light, and there was Steven. He was a darling boy, he stole my heart right away, but I needed to take care of Amethyst and Pearl. They were screaming and crying. I sent Greg to take Steven to his Van while I took care of the gems. I wiped a tear from my eye as I approached them. Amethyst looked up first, then Pearl. Pearl glared at me and metaphorically stabbed me in the heart.

"I thought you told me everything!" Pearl screamed with tears running down her face.

"You've been hiding this for who knows how long! I was wondering why you became so dark and stoic. I was wondering why you stopped caring for me!" Pearl was bawling and her words struck me.

"Pearl…" I didn't know what to say. I put my hand on her shoulder and she flinched. I waited a bit until she warmed up and I pulled her in for a hug. I saw amethyst crying behind Pearl and I pulled her into our embrace. As soon as our sobbing and heaving quieted, I decided to speak.

"I have known about this for a long time, but I have kept quiet for your own good. I had my own share of pain from this, but I had to go through it alone so you guys won't have to.. Please understand, Steven needs us all. We need to stick together as a team. I know this hurts, and I am here to support you guys. Just….please, don't leave me." I fought my tight through to finish my sentence.

My team forgave me, and most importantly, trusted me. We fought our battles together and soon, the Crystal Gems were stronger than ever. There was still a lot of work to get done, but both of my gems are by my side through it all(and Pearl is spending even more time with me ;)).


End file.
